Yeah, don't go to Leo's parties
by LlamaGoesMoo123
Summary: Percy and the seven throw a party to celebrate them defeating Gaea and well, they drink a bit to much... I think we all know whats gonna happen... ;)
1. Leo's Par-Tays are Cray-Cray

Hi, guys. First fanfic here, and you cookies have the honour of reading it!

Review and feel free to tell me if i make any grammar mistakes. ANYWHO, on with the story!

 **DISCLAIMER: Unfortunately, I do not own the amazing-ness that is the realm of PJO, Rick Riordan does. For now! Mwah-ha-ha-ha!**

 **I'm kidding, I love you guys.**

Percy POV:

It was Leo's birthday party and everyone was a little bit loopy. Don't blame, me blame the Stolls.

"YO, LEO!" Percy yelled over the pile of beer bottles that he was slowly but surely making his way through.

"What do you want! Ya know those nymphs from the lake? They are here! And they're SUPER DRUNK!" He squeaked.

"Meh, I've found Annabeth any way. And Leo,"

"Yeah?"

"Use protection."

If Leo was gonna say something, he should have said it earlier, because a drunken nymph grabbed him, and dragged him over to a quiet corner with a couch…

Anyway, he walked towards Annabeth and whispered something into her ear. She grinned drunkenly and followed him eagerly...

2 Months Later.

Annabeth POV:

It was two months since the party and when… yeah. She was sick every freaking minute, and she seemed about 20 pounds heavier. So she got Sally to buy the tests. The little white sticks blinked for a minute and then…..


	2. Telling Percy!

**Hi, cookies. Welcome to the second installment of the world dominating, best selling story on this here website, ( i wish ) " Yeah, don't go to Leo parties ".**

 **A few of you guessed, Annabeth is pregnant! YAY! What about Percy? How will he react? Will Sally bake blue cookies? Read to find out!**

 **Shoutout to FanficLover12356, Nobodyjk and Redfox123! You guys are very special cookies indeed!**

 **P.S. I sincerely apologise if I got your names wrong, I wrote this in the middle of the night!**

 **Anyway, on with the story!**

It. Was. Pink. I. Had. A. Human. Inside. Me.

I honestly did not know whether to cry, laugh, smile, or flop on the floor.

I made up my mind. I passed out.

When i woke up, Sally was talking to me.

" It's OK honey, Percy wants a baby, he'll be happy!"

"But what if he doesn't want one? What if he doesn't Sally! Were so young!"

"Well honey, I don't see why Percy wouldn't want a child with a girl like you! You'll have to tell him sometim -"

" Hi mom, hi Annabeth! I'm home!"

" Bathroom! Tell him, honey!"

" Hey, Percy. Uhh, remember Leo's party?"

" Yeah, my gods we were drunk!" He grinned but recoiled at the look Sally was giving him.

"Well, it seems we were to drunk to wear protection?"

And my worst fears were confirmed. He sprinted out the door.

 **Hope you liked it, sorry about the cliffhanger. PS. Don't worry about Percy, it gonna be positive, you'll see!**


	3. I love you

**Sup, lil cookies! How are you on this fine friday (at the time of writing that is)? I hope you are ok?**

 **Right, some of you wanted me to write more, some of you wanted more description. I will try to do this in this chappie so on with the story!**

 **Shout Out to: 91ismonee23, noelle hunter of artemis, Rebecca Frost, allen r , Fanficlover13579, Lord Of Potatoes and Auburn waves for reviewing! You guys are very special cookies indeed.**

Percy POV

So she's pregnant! I am sitting in Olympus Archives, happy crying my happy eyes out.

I had ordered the 'Properly Perfect Proud Papa Party Pack' for 19.99 Drachmas. We were kinda broke, Annabeth and Me but it was totally worth it.

"P. Jackson, order no. 210, P. Jackson." Blared the order announcement

speaker. He walked up to the counter and the guy said,

"Expecting your first?"

Percy nodded.

"Good luck, Bro. My wife, a demigod daughter of Ares, Clarisse, just had our first, triplets! Two little identical girls and a boy, named Selina, Zoe and Chris JR after me!"

"CHRIS RODRIGUEZ? I was at camp half blood too! Percy Jackson, Cabin 2"

"Oh wow, are you having kids with Annabeth?"

"Yeah!"

"Then, um, her pregnancy is gonna be ten times worse than any other pregnancy, but, thank gods, shorter, by a few months and it will be ten times more painful for you and her but- oh here's your order!"

He accepted it happily and had a not-so-seaweed-brained idea. He quickly told it to Chris who agreed.

 **Annabeth POV**

With a heavy heart i left hate Jackson residence and went to the only place i could decide my next move. I went to the park i designed myself. Olympia Grove.

 **Percy POV**

So i gathered all my friends,who each wore a different 'Properly Perfect Proud Papa Party Pack' T-Shirt

Leo- It's a boy!

Hazel- It's a girl!

Frank- They're twins!

Piper - Triplets!

Jason - And so on!

Grover- A satyr!

Clarisse - A mutant Percabeth baby!

Chris - No comment

Nico - CONGRATS!

We piled into Leo's van and headed to my apartment. When we arrived, i walked into the kitchen, ready to give the signal but i saw a post it note on the fridge. It read, _Dear Percy, I am so so sorry. I have left so you can calm down. I will be in Olympia Park, at my apartment there and I will try for an abortion at Apollo's Surgery and I hope we can see each other again once it's gone. I love you, Annabeth. XXX._

" New mission, find Annabeth at Olympia Park."

"Ok," the others mumbled.

"Buckle up, guys. It's gonna be a bumpy ride!" Leo shrieked.

 **Olympia Park.**

Once we were there, we took shelter behind a bush, with flowers, roses, blooming everywhere. Way to go, Seaweed-Brain.

"Ow, OW, OW, OWW, OWWWW!" we yelled, stumbling out of the bush.

Annabeth saw us and her eyes widened, looking at the shirts and saw mine. Proud Papa.

We both cried. We kissed and laughed at Clarisse's shirt and jumped in the exquisite fountain and she muttered against my lips " I love you, Seaweed-Brain."

I love you too, Annabeth.

"Now", Hazel interrupted our kiss. "What's it gonna be called?"

 **So that was it. Bye bye cookies!**


	4. Athena OUT!

**Edit with the Docs app**

Make tweaks, leave comments, and share with others to edit at the same time.

NO THANKSUSE THE APP

 **Sup, lil cookies! I am happy to say that loads of you contacted me via PM and reviews and I have chosen the winners of the competition the winners are**

 **lunarchronicalsandcockateils with triplet girls named Zoe, Mckinley and Flanigan and Ninja Lordess came up with a girl called Lucia. I really liked those names because they each gave of a different vibe, Zoe, the rebel, the B.A child that and Annabeth can't keep track of, Mckinley, the really smart one who is always organised and keeps her dad in check like her mommy, and Flanigan or Lucia could be the adorable one, very fragile, born last and is really sweet! Also as a tribute to Luke or Lucas as his full name.**

 **I will make a list of reviewers at the end of each chappie so there are not long lists in the authors note. Anyway, here is chapter 4!**

 **Annabeth POV**

"So that, Hazel, is why demigod pregnancies are much shorter and the births are much more painful." Clarisse told us. Obviously, she knew firsthand how it felt, having gone through a triplet pregnancy. Her kids, Selina, Amelia **(A.N: I have edited Clarisse's kids names to Selina,** **Amelia** **and Chris jr. Just so you know, because it still hasn't updated online yet. A few more hours to go!)** and Chris jr were currently keeping Hazel the amazing, extremely tired, babysitting demigod on her toes.

"Don't worry Hazel, I'm only _thinking_ about having a baby," said Piper, "I'll watch her kids."

"Actually, I need to talk to you guys." Hazel whispered.

"What?" We all practically screamed. What. It's not common adorable, innocent little Hazel has a secret.

"I think i'm…"

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY DAUGHTER, PERSEUS JACKSON? DID YOU IMPREGNATE MY PRECIOUS LITTLE DEMIGOD BABY GIRL? OH, I'LL KILL YOU!"

"Please, Annabeth help us!" Poseidon whimpered. She currently had Percy in a headlock and was threatening to snap his trident clean over his head and she was pretty damn scary when she was angry.

"Go away, Mom, please. I am an extremely hormonal pregnant demigod with ADHD and mother or not, GODDESS or not you honestly don't want to get on my bad side, gods dammit!" Annabeth bellowed, startling one of Clarisse's kid, and making little Chris jr fall of his high chair. Being Quarter-god children of Ares though, instead of helping him, Amelia and Selina rolled around on their tiny 10 month old bottoms and knocked over a stack of lego on the floor.

"Oh, Annabeth, you remind me of me when I was your age. Yes, running away from Hephaestus, all those millennia ago, brings back such memories." Athena wiped a tear away from her immortal eye. "Anyway, as long as Boy here," obviously addressing Percy, who whimpered in the corner soon to be known as Percy's Hidey Corner, " is up for your pregnancy as Clarisse and Chris here were explaining to you."

" Oh, I was meant to listen to that stuff?"

"I am leaving. Athena OUT!" and with that she exploded into a puff of smoke with a note that read, _You better not leave my baby or grandbaby alone in times of distress or I might have to kill you. Love, Athena. XXX._

"It's Percy and Annabeth, with Frank and Hazel too, Jason and Piper, don't forget Leo; it's the crew of the Argo II!" rang Percy's alarm.

"Whoops, Annabeth, if we don't leave now we'll be late for Apollo's Surgery, have to see if our babies are ok BECAUSE I WILL BE A GOOD FATHER AND YOUR MOTHER WON'T HAVE TO KILL ME!"

"Yeah, let's go."

"Don't forget LEO! It's the crew…" Mumbled Percy leaving Poseidon, Hazel, Piper and Clarisse in fits of laughter.

 **So that was that. I will do another chapter literally in 10 mins because I want to update quickly. Bye bye cookies! xxx**


	5. Are you asleep?

**Sup, lil cookies! Here is chapter number 5!**

 **YAY!**

 **I can't believe we've come so far. I know other fanfictions have, like, 10, 15, 20+ odd chapters but as this is really great for ME. Yeah, so i just wanted to say thank you for all the support, especially Fanficlover12367. Yeah, you have been so supportive, so thanks you special cookie.**

 **Also i apologise for the fact that for a short amount of time, the previous chapter was the same as the 3rd one, I have fixed it but it was because the files on my PC were named the same.**

 **Annabeth POV**

"Sup guys, this is mirandaaaaaaaa! Today i'm gonna be playing the flappy bird which is a new game and all you seem to do is tap so i'll be amazing-arghhhhhh!" My phone was playing MirandaSings on youTube and it was really irritating Percy.

"Annabeth,hon, could you not go on youTube away from the Wi-Fi of our humble Abone?" Said Percy.

"Humble Abode, Percy. And Ok because we are here."

Percy helped Me out of the car and that exact moment a young couple, collage age perhaps, came out of an extremely cool dark blue ferrari. The woman looked really miffed and the man beamed at her.

They followed us into the waiting room and chatted with us for a bit until

"Percy Jackson and Annabeth C-"

And not wanting people to know weren't married we screamed 'here' and rushed to the man who in no doubt was Apollo himself.

"Hey, chill bros and she-bros, welcome to my surgery and I assume it's a pregnancy," He said poking my large belly with his 'Totally the sun god… And you. are. not!'™ Pencil.

Not waiting for an answer he said "Come on in!"

As I waddled over to the bed he whispered to Percy "Don't pass out. OK?"

I was puzzled but I usually ignore things that puzzle me.

"So you are… 3 months pregnant, all health, no alcohol, no drugs, not possessed by a titan, not dead. Ehh, you're pretty good for a demigod. The other one didn't even know she was pregnant. Had to shoo Ares away with one of my oversized brooms! I can't have a demi-god murder, not in MY surgery! Nuh-Uhhh!"

"Err, excuse me, Lord Apollo, can we get on with the baby, please?" I asked.

"Oh, ok! Let's have a look at it then. Where did i put my ge- aha! Here it is! It's gonna be a little bit cold now."

"Ohh!" I squealed; It really was cold!

"Ok, Yeah, It's there, It's not there and… they are perfectly healthy and will be born in 3 months!"

"I'm sorry, Lord Apollo, did you say _they_ are healthy?" I asked, pretty pleased.

Percy's face was ashen grey. "My gods. We are having twins."

"Don't be silly, you're not having twins. And I am right here, I don't have to hear that again." Apollo trilled, his face twisted with excitement.

"Thank go-" Percy exhaled.

"I don't need to hear it." He snapped. "You are having triplets! Triplet girls actually! Eeeeeeeeeeeeeee! How cute! Percabeth triplets!" He squeaked.

"Oh. My. Athenaaaaaaaa!" Percy yelled as my mom burst through the door, her college student hat tilted at an angle, ready to fall of, and a large celestial bronze meatcleaver clutched to her hand. And the scariest part, She was ready to kill.

Correction, scariest part, Poseidon walked in in his Olympus University Hoodie saying, "Honey, *Gag*, Honey,*Gag*, don't murder our kids!"

"GET OUT! I WILL HAVE NO VIOLENCE IN MY SURGERY! ATHENA, PUT THE MEATCLEAVER DOWN! Annabeth, dear, could you possibly take Percy here to my second-in-command Will nextdoor, POSEIDON ARE YOU IN NEED OF MEDICAL ASSISTANCE BECAUSE YOU ARE GAGGING AND MAY HAVE A SEIZURE!"

"No, I'm alright, thanks Apollo. No medical assistance needed here!"

"Except his head. Maybe you should check his head." muttered Athena.

"Get out of my surgery!" growled Apollo.

"Touch-y!" The gods whined.

"OUT!"

And with that the Olympians exited Apollo's Surgery.

 **In the car!**

"So any names in mind for our...litter- WHAT!" Percy groaned.

"We are not having a _litter_! And yes, I do have a few names, I'm kinda thinking Zoe, and maybe Mckinley, because that sounds like an intelligent name and Lucia, because that just sounds like a really nice name and also I think it will pay as a good tribute to Luke, you know, considering we are having girls and not a boy." I suggested.

" Yeah, those names seem fitting!" Percy replied. "Come on, we're home."

"Thank gods, today was a hell of a tiring day."

He picked me up, bridal style and kissed me, "I love you Wise Girl."

I was already asleep.

 **So that was that. Sorry for the wait. Seya soon, Cookies!**


	6. Mr Manly Man

**Hey lil Cookies, guess what? I'm back! Yeah, sorry I haven't really posted in awhile due due the infinite horrors of… High School. Ahhhhh, the Pain, The Agony, The Essays! Anywho, this is a sincere apology. I am SORRY!**

 **And on with the story!**

 **Annabeth POV:**

" Third Trimester: Time to slow down! Your guide to all things Pregnancies for the third Trimester!" Percy winced in disgust at the large, heavy, 326 page long book. " Do I have to read this?"

"Yes. You do and you will. We need to be ready for when the babies come." Annabeth muttered, in her terrible state.

"Wise Girl, go lie down, you seem so ill, are you Ok?" Percy said.

" 1, I'm fine thanks, 2, Don't you try buttering me up, Perseus, You will read that book!"

"Awwwwwwwwwwwww, but Annab-"

"READ IT!"

"I have a better idea… Get dressed, I'm gonna treat you like a princess! We are gonna go out to a fancy-"

"You d-d-don't see me as a-a-a-a p-p-princess already?" Annabeth croaked, her eyes welling up.

"Aw, Annabeth, I-I-I-I, I didn't mean It lik-" Percy stuttered.

"Stop blubbering Seaweed Brain, I'm only pulling your leg!"

"But how… You just started crying… out of the blue… Just like that…" Percy stared at her blankly.

"Still got it!" Annabeth triumphantly mumbled.

 **-30 Mins Later-**

"Well, Wise Girl, you look like you're gonna pop soon." Percy held her hand under the table of Jacques Paul's, a posh, fancy restaurant.

"Yeah, It's nice, just us…"

 **Percy POV**

 _Well, It's now or never…_ Percy trembled. _Remember the promise…_

 **Flashback**

"Well, when is the wedding?" Athena asked, casually.

"Wedding?" I asked.

"Yes, you must be married by the time the babies are here." Athena said and promptly disappeared.

 **End Flashback**

"Annabeth. You are the love of my life. You make me feel safe, you're my best friend and I can't imagine living my life without you." The nervous young demigod.

"Awww, Percy!" She cried, embracing him.

"No, really. I would probably have died 7 or 8 times without you."

"I know."

"Yeah, and I want to give you," He pulled out a small box and with trembling hands presented it to her. "This. Annabeth Chase, would you make me the happiest demigod alive and marry me?"

Her face changed from shock to extreme joy.

"Oh my gods! Yes! Yes! Yes! Oh, thank you Percy! Oh this is perfect! I love you!" She yelled and pushed their lips together.

* * *

 **Annabeth POV**

It was the big day. I wasn't going to be Annabeth Chase. I was going to be Annabeth Jackson. And have a three little Jackson babies crawling around soon. My life couldn't have been better.

"Are you ready, my beautiful little girl?" My dad said, starting to tear up.

"Yep, Dad. As ready as I'll ever be."

 **-Time Skip-**

"I, Perseus Jackson, take you, Annabeth Chase, to be my lawfully wedded wife, through sickness and health, for poorer and richer until death do us part."

"I, Annabeth Chase, take you, Perseus Jackson, to be my lawfully wedded wife, through sickness and health, for poorer and richer until death do us part."

"I now pronounce you Man and Wife. You may now kiss the bride." Chiron announced. The newlyweds crashed their lips together and walked down the aisle happily.

Suddenly, Annabeth doubled over in pain and a stream of liquid trickled down her leg.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Percy yelled and promptly fainted.

"Yep," Annabeth grimaced. "He's such a manly man."

* * *

 **Dun, Dun, Dun! Annabeth's in labour! Oh No! What will happen! Find out next chapter! Review, follow and bye Cookies!**


End file.
